Bajo el sol de Desembarco
by HelloMrsGolightly
Summary: Margaery Tyrell es una joven de 17 años que está a punto de empezar un nuevo curso en el instituto. Es guapa, inteligente y muy popular. Lo tiene todo y más. Pero esa confianza en sí misma se tambalea cuando una desconocida, Arianne Martell, irrumpe en su vida para dejarla patas arriba. AU. [Margaery Tyrell/Arianne Martell]
1. Capítulo 1

Nota:

En este fanfic la edad de los personajes se ve alterada para que las diferencias no sean tan grandes y puedan encontrarse en situaciones similares. Las localizaciones son las mismas que en el libro, pero se sitúa en la época actual. Las parejas, las relaciones y parentescos entre personajes y otros eventos que salen en la saga/serie también están sujetos a cambios. Avisaré ante cualquier cosa que crea que pueda ser un spoiler. Si alguna vez se me pasa alguno, lo siento muchísimo.

No poseo ninguno de los derechos sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego o sobre Juego de Tronos.

Dicho ésto, a disfrutar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El sol refulgía, alto y enorme, sobre Desembarco del Rey. Los últimos días del verano llegaban a su fin, pero desde luego no es lo que parecía. Los adoquines de las calles ardían y el asfalto se había derretido en algunos puntos concretos de la ciudad. Las pocas personas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas se amontonaban bajo los árboles y los balcones, buscando la ansiada y refrescante sombra.

En los jardines de la soleada ciudad, un grupo de amigos disfrutaban de un picnic. Se servían bebidas heladas y cuencos con fresca y deliciosa fruta. A pesar del ambiente distendido, todos estaban callados, ensimismados. El fuerte calor que azotaba el lugar y la realización de que pronto empezarían de nuevo el instituto hacía mella sobre ellos. Un grupo de niños se bañaba en las fuentes bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, que habían decidido hacer la vista gorda. Uno de los pequeños chapoteaba incansable y otro no paraba de levantar pequeñas olas con sus piececitos. Una de las chicas del grupo, de larga y ondulada melena castaña, sonrió para sí ante la visión de los niños pasándoselo bien en el agua. Inocentes, sin responsabilidades ni largos meses de estudio por delante.

—Margaery —la llamó un chica de rizos rubios—, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, sí, Myrcella… —dijo la castaña—Perdóname, estaba en las nubes…

—Ya veo, ya —dijo su la chica—. A lo mejor deberíamos irnos, hace demasiado calor.

—Pues yo estoy perfectamente —respondió otro chico, mientras una pelirroja le daba de comer uvas —. No me apetece nada irme de aquí. Estoy muy a gusto— su comentario hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

—Sansa, no deberías consentir tanto a mi hermano… —dijo Margaery divertida.

—Sansa, ¡no la escuches! —imploró Loras, el hermano de Margaery.

—Me voy a buscar a mi hermano —dijo la chica rubia—, definitivamente hace mucho calor. — ¡Tommen, sal del agua! Nos vamos a casa ya —gritó la chica para que su hermanito la escuchara.

—Jooo… —se oyó a lo lejos.

El grupo de amigos se echó a reír y, seguidamente, empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

—Myrcella, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano Joffrey? —preguntó Margaery— Creía recordar que me había dicho que pasaría con nosotros el día antes de las clases…—dijo pensativa.

—Ah, sí… —dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos de par en par—Se me olvidó deciros que hoy llegaban de Dorne unos amigos de mis padres con sus hijos y Joff no quería faltar a tal acontecimiento —dijo la niña entre risitas, y fue suficiente como para captar la atención de su interlocutora.

—Y, ¿a qué se debe eso? —Dijo la castaña curiosa—Si puede saberse, claro…

—Se debe a que Joff bebe los vientos por Arianne —dijo Myrcella—, es la mayor de dos hermanos. Su hermano Trystane también es muy guapo. Mira, te enseño una foto para que veas —dijo la niña tendiéndole el móvil a su amiga. En él se veía una foto de ella junto a sus hermanos y los de Dorne.

—Vaya —dijo Margaery, enmudeciendo— , sí que son guapos…

—Tú también lo eres, Margaery —dijo la niña de forma inocente.

—Gracias, pequeña —contestó la castaña mientras le revolvía el pelo a su amiga.

A Margaery la invadió súbitamente un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad. Ella siempre ha sido guapa, inteligente, buena en los deportes, cariñosa y amable y, para más inri, su familia es rica. En el instituto la consideraban la más popular y todos los chicos, y muchas chicas, la admiraban y le profesaban su amor. Entre ellos, Joffrey. Pero, ahora, sentía que tenía que competir con una extraña y estar a su altura. Porque Margaery, desde que vio a Arianne, no pudo evitar posicionarse por debajo de esta chica de melena color castaño oscuro, grandes ojos rasgados y piel dorada. No es que tuviera especial interés en Joffrey y los demás, por muy superficial que suene, le encanta que haya gente que la tenga en tal alta estima. En su familia, el prestigio social está muy bien valorado y ella y su hermano habían sabido sacar provecho de sus dones naturales para estar en lo más alto del cuerpo estudiantil. Cosa de la que sus padres estaban más que orgullosos.

Margaery intentó sacarle más información a Myrcella sobre los chicos nuevos.

—Dime, Myrcella —dijo ella melosa—, ¿Trystane tiene tu edad?

—Así es —dijo entusiasmada la niña—. Quince años, ¡igual que yo! ¿No es genial?

— ¿Y la buenorra de su hermana? —Soltó Loras, para alivio de su hermana, que no quería pecar de indiscreta, y para enfado de su novia Sansa, que le dio un tortazo en el hombro— ¿Qué? —dijo el chico ofendido—. Sansa, te quiero y lo sabes. Pero, madre mía, Arianne está como un…—no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque su hermana le dio otro tortazo.

—Compórtate, Loras. Me gusta Sansa como cuñada —dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, para aliviar la tensión.

—Arianne tiene dieciocho años, así que es un año mayor que tú y que Margaery —dijo finalmente la rubia—. ¡Aquí estás, Tommen! —dijo abrazando a su hermano pequeño y cogiendo su mochila—Vámonos a casa, ¡nos vemos en el instituto, chicos!

—Adiós, Myrcella, nos vemos —dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

Los que quedaron terminaron de recoger y salieron de los jardines. Loras quedó en que iría más tarde a su casa, ya que acompañaría a Sansa hasta la suya y de paso pararían a tomarse un helado. Así que Margaery tomó el camino de vuelta a su casa, sola y en silencio.

No podía dejar de pensar en la chica dorniense. Tenía algo cautivador, mágico, y eso la enfurecía. Por primera vez, se sentía indefensa y poca cosa. No podía evitar compararse con aquella chica del sur de Poniente; todo en ella parecía mil veces mejor que lo que la castaña tenía. Harta de sus propios pensamientos y de cómo éstos la hacían sentir, sacó su reproductor de música del bolso y se puso los auriculares en los oídos. Encendió el aparato y puso la música a todo volumen. Estaba tan entretenida mirando las canciones de su lista que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle sin mirar.

— ¡Cuidado! —Le gritó alguien— ¡Eh, chica! ¡Cuidado!

El claxon del coche sonó durante largos segundos y negras marcas de goma quemada se imprimieron con fuerza sobre el pavimento.

Margaery sólo reaccionó una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro, gracias al tirón que alguien le dio desde su espalda.

— ¡A ver si miras por dónde vas! —le gritó el conductor— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Puta loca… ¡estos adolescentes no saben lo que hacen!

— ¡No hace falta insultar! No lo ha hecho queriendo y ahora estará confundida y asustada. —A Margaery la voz le sonaba distante, sus oídos pitaban y su corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto—. Lo menos que necesita es que le grites —dijo la voz con un deje de enfado.

El conductor soltó un improperio y arrancó el coche de nuevo. En menos de un minuto ya había desaparecido colina abajo.

—Imbécil… —dijo la voz— ¿Estás bien? — Dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Margaery se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la persona que la había salvado de un accidente automovilístico. Una mujer alta, de melena color castaño oscuro recogida en una larga trenza, ojos rasgados y piel dorada. Llevaba puesta una camisa de lino remangada hasta los codos y unos shorts color caqui. De su cuello colgaban finas cadenas de plata con adornos que tintineaban. Olía bien, a cítricos y a verano. Y no pudo contener la sorpresa al reconocerla...

— ¿¡Tú!? —dijo entre sorprendida y furiosa. Estaba delante de la chica que la había hecho sentirse tan mal consigo misma sin tan siquiera conocerla.

— ¿Yo?, ¿cómo que yo? —Dijo la chica no menos impactada— ¡Serás desagradecida! Te acabo de defender frente a ese energúmeno. Esa cara de repulsión está de más… —Respondió ofendida.

—Perdona, perdona… —Dijo Margaery tras tomarse unos segundos para pensar— No quería tratarte mal y... te estoy muy agradecida, de veras.

La otra chica puso una expresión de no creerse ni la mitad de sus palabras. Hizo rodar sus ojos y bufó, para luego comenzar a marcharse por dónde venía.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Margaery agarrándola de la muñeca y haciendo que se parase—Hablo en serio, gracias. Podría haberme pasado algo muy grave y me has… me has salvado. Gracias —.Dijo la castaña con nerviosismo, notando cómo se ponía cada vez más roja.

El rostro de la otra chica se dulcificó y su cuerpo se destensó.

—Así está mejor… —dijo con una risita— Me llamo Arianne Martell. ¿Y tú? —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

—Margaery Tyrell —se presentó y respondió al saludo—. Encantada.

—Así que Margaery Tyrell, ¿eh? —Dijo Arianne perspicaz— Verás, mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar a Desembarco desde Dorne. Unos amigos de mis padres nos han recogido esta mañana en el aeropuerto y desde ese momento no he dejado de escuchar tu nombre.

A Margaery el comentario la tomó por sorpresa y se reflejó claramente en su cara. Tampoco supo cómo responder, así que dejó que la dorniense siguiera hablando.

— ¿Sorprendida? —dijo Arianne— Al parecer tienes un pequeño gran admirador entre los Baratheon… —dijo acercándose más a Margaery— Tenía unas ganas increíbles de conocerte, Margaery. Me han contado cosas increíbles sobre ti, ¿sabes?… —dijo seductora—. Y todas ciertas, por lo que veo —dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, recreándose en las reacciones que causaba sobre la chica.

—Yo también había oído hablar de ti, Arianne —dijo Margaery recobrando un poco su compostura—, esta misma mañana Myrcella nos enseñó una foto tuya y de tu hermano. ¿Trystane, no? —dijo Margaery— Es un chico muy, muy guapo —dijo enfatizando sus palabras.

—Sí que lo es… —dijo Arianne— Un poco joven para ti, ¿no crees? Quizás te convenga fijarte en alguien, más o menos, de tu misma edad —declaró juguetona.

—La edad es algo que me trae sin cuidado, Arianne. Además, es apenas dos años menor que yo…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con un niño sin experiencia? —dijo Arianne, picada.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —respondió airada, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, Arianne seguía siendo una completa desconocida.

—Es mi hermano. Y sí, se me ocurre algo mejor…—dijo enroscando un mechón castaño de Margaery entre sus dedos.

—Encantada de conocerte, Arianne. Gracias de nuevo —dijo Margaery súbitamente, deseando deshacerse de la compañía de la chica—. Espero volver a verte pronto —dijo falsamente, retomando el camino a casa.

—Desde luego que nos veremos —dijo Arianne—. Voy a tu mismo instituto.— Soltó de pronto.

Margaery se paró en seco durante unos segundos. La rabia que le subió por el espinazo se la guardó toda para ella, no le dio a Arianne la satisfacción de mirar hacia atrás y tenerla cara a cara, pues sabía que era lo que la dorniense buscaba. Si quería picarla, no lo iba a conseguir. Tomó aire profundamente y siguió caminando a buen ritmo. Desapareció de la vista de Arianne en pocos segundos.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo Arianne dando un puntapié a una piedrecita—. Este curso va a estar más que interesante.

* * *

¿Y bien? ^^

Este fic forma parte de mi regreso a este mundillo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del primer capítulo.

Recordad que cualquier opinión, sea buena o mala, es bienvenida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Margaery entró como un vendaval por la puerta de su casa. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin pasar a saludar a su familia. Su abuela, Olenna, que se encontraba cerca, la miró sorprendida y luego se encogió de hombros. Decidió que iría más adelante a ver qué le ocurría a su nieta.

La castaña cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí con un sonoro golpe y el fuerte sonido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue a comprobar la puerta como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos y pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y no haber dado ese portazo de niña malcriada en medio de una rabieta. Se sentía estúpida. Se sentía estúpida por dejar que una completa desconocida tuviese tal efecto en ella. ¡Esa superioridad! No soportaba esa superioridad que mostraba... esa forma de hacerle saber lo grandiosa que era con sencillos gestos y palabrería bonita. « ¡Cómo se atreve!»—Pensó Margaery—. «No voy a dejar que esa dorniense me deje en evidencia».

Margaery encendió su portátil e inició sesión en Facebook.  
Si quería estar un paso por delante de Arianne tendría que saber quién era realmente la chica. Saber con qué clase de persona tendría que tratar. Al fin y al cabo, tal como la dorniense dijo, iban a ser compañeras en el instituto. Y Margaery sabía que tendría que lidiar con ella más de una vez, su instinto se lo decía.

La castaña escribió en el buscador el nombre de la sureña y salieron unos pocos resultados. El perfil que buscaba fue fácil de identificar, puesto que la foto principal mostraba las hermosas facciones de Arianne.

—Realmente eres una chica muy guapa, Arianne Martell. —Dijo para sí Margaery deteniéndose a ver todos los detalles de la foto.

Un primerísimo primer plano del perfil izquierdo de Arianne mostraba sus blancos dientes en una dulce sonrisa, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y hacía que sus ojos se achinaran para acomodarse a la intensidad de la luz. Tenía los pómulos y la nariz surcados por constelaciones de pecas y mechones de su pelo, rebeldes, se arremolinaban por detrás de su oreja y alrededor de su esbelto cuello. La Arianne de la foto parecía inmensamente feliz. Estaba henchida de sincera felicidad. Margaery notó una punzada en su pecho, pero no supo interpretarla.

Para su sorpresa, el perfil de Arianne era público así que tuvo acceso total a toda su información. Comprobó que la actividad de la chica en los últimos meses era más bien escasa y se resumía en algunos post en el muro que albergaban mensajes muy tristes, de despedida y añoranza. _"Te echo de menos", "Nunca te olvidaré", "Siempre estarás conmigo", "El peor día de mi vida. Nada será igual"..._ Aquellos mensajes hicieron que Margaery se sintiera como una intrusa, se dio cuenta de que estaba obrando mal y se dio asco, estaba husmeando en la vida privada de Arianne con el fin de obtener algo que pudiese usar en su contra, si es que llegaba el momento, y solo había visto que la situación actual de la dorniense no mostraba precisamente el reflejo de la Arianne que sonreía en la foto de perfil. Ni siquiera era una sombra de ello. «Esto está muy mal». —Pensó— « ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió hacer esto?»

Margaery estaba a punto de cerrar sesión y olvidar toda esa pantomima cuando comenzaron a aparecer fotos de la morena. En éstas, la dorniense se mostraba alegre y la curiosidad de Margaery volvió a resurgir. Había fotos de Arianne a caballo por las famosas dunas de Dorne; llevaba la vestimenta típica para soportar el calor del desierto, telas ligeras y vaporosas que sentaban de maravilla a la morena. Había fotos de Arianne con, lo que dedujo, era su grupo de amigos; de Arianne de viaje por otras zonas de Poniente; de Arianne con sus hermanos; de Arianne durmiendo a pierna suelta en una hamaca; de Arianne de fiesta algo borracha;... y todas tenían en común la perenne sonrisa de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés tan triste? —Dijo para sí mientras seguía pasando hacia abajo las fotos de la biografía.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por completo. Volvió a las fotografías del álbum con su familia y se fijó en las que salía ella junto a Trystane. En algunas de esas fotos, otro chico con los mismos rasgos que ambos, los acompañaba. _"Reunión de hermanos",_ rezaba el título de una de ellas. Pero la castaña no recordaba que la morena tuviera otro hermano, al menos, Myrcella no se lo había comentado antes mientras estaban en los jardines. Así que pasó el cursor sobre la cara del chico y una etiqueta mostró su nombre: _Quentyn Martell_. Sin pensárselo dos veces Margaery hizo clic sobre el nombre y Facebook la redirigió a la cuenta del chico. Nada más ver su perfil, también público, Margaery se quedó blanca.

—En memoria de Quentyn Martell. —Leyó la castaña en voz alta.

«Oh, dioses. Arianne tenía otro hermano». —Pensó la chica Tyrell.

Siguió leyendo el muro de Quentyn. El último mensaje lo había puesto su hermana hacía apenas una semana:

 _"Ayer logré tocar decentemente (por fin) el solo de guitarra que me enseñaste. No tan bien como tú, claro está :D Pero creo que estarías orgulloso de mí. Te quiero"._

Margaery no supo exactamente en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Cerró la red social, apagó el portátil y se tumbó en su cama. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas hasta que se hubo calmado. De pronto, el resquemor y el enfado sin sentido que provocaba la dorniense sobre ella se volatilizó. No quedaba nada de aquello y no comprendía cómo es que había empezado a sentirse así en un primer momento. Decidió que quería conocer a Arianne más a fondo. Y no porque sintiera lástima de ella por la pérdida que había sufrido, sino por las ganas reales que tenía de ver una de esas sonrisas, amplias y sinceras, que iluminaban su cara y acaparaban toda la atención en las fotos en las que hacían acto de presencia.

* * *

Arianne llegó a su nuevo hogar y se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un buen vaso de agua fría. Su hermano Trystane se encontraba en la estancia, pero la morena no se percató de su presencia.

—Hace calor, ¿eh, hermanita? —Dijo el chico apurando un tazón de helado.

—Dioses, ¡Trystane! —La morena alzó una mano hacia su pecho desbocado— ¡Me has dado un buen susto!

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente—. Me gusta esta ciudad, aunque pensaba que me libraría del calor de una vez por todas —se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca, que saboreó durante unos segundos—. Al menos así hay algo que nos recuerda a casa… —dijo pensativo. La mente del adolescente volaba sobre los oasis de las zonas más vírgenes, y también calurosas, de Dorne.

—No estoy muy segura de querer que algo me recuerde a casa. —Dijo Arianne tajante.

Trystane sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su hermana mayor. Y, aunque le seguía doliendo en el alma que su hermano ya no estuviera junto a ellos, sabía que tendría que mirar para adelante y continuar con su vida.

—Yo también echo muchísimo de menos a Quentyn… —empezó el adolescente— No pasa ni un solo día sin que me acuerde de él. Y, vayamos donde vayamos, él seguirá con nosotros. Así es como debe ser. Duele, pero tenemos que aprender a convivir con ello y transformar ese dolor en algo positivo, en cariño y recuerdo. —Dijo suspirando el chico— Sé que él lo querría así. Ya sabes… Que recordásemos todo lo bueno que vivimos juntos y no que su pérdida nos consumiera por dentro.

Trystane se quedó callado un tiempo, esperando una reacción por parte de su hermana. Arianne, por su parte, tenía los ojos enjugados así que Trystane se levantó para consolarla con un sincero abrazo.

—Ven aquí… —dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro y hablas tan bien? —dijo la chica sollozando, apretándose contra su hermano.

—Desde que tengo que ser fuerte por ambos. — Dijo sonriente—. Me alegra que sigas conservando algo de tu socarronería, hermanita.

— ¡Soy la mayor! —Bufó la morena— No me trates como a una cría… —Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Ambos hermanos rieron y salieron a la terracita que tenían en el piso. Las vistas que tenían eran impresionantes. Las edificaciones modernas de la ciudad contrastaban con el casco antiguo de la misma y los castillos y fortalezas que se vislumbraban en el horizonte. Era una ciudad rica en contrastes, no era del todo desagradable estar fuera del lugar en el que nacieron y se criaron. Ambos apreciaban un cambio de aires, sabían de sobra que, tanto ellos como sus padres, lo necesitaban.

—Cambiando de tema… —dijo Arianne rompiendo el silencio— ¿Tienes ganas de reencontrarte con Myrcella?

—Pues la verdad es que sí. —Contestó sonrojado Trystane—. Hemos hablado mucho este último año; por Skype, por WhatsApp… Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí. Pero no hay nada como poder verla en persona.

—Me alegra que tengas a alguien así de especial —. La morena sonrió a su hermano y acarició su pelo como hacía desde que eran pequeños.

— ¿Y tú qué? —Preguntó pícaro el adolescente. — ¿Has visto a alguien que te llame la atención?

— ¿Qué dices, Trys? —Dijo Arianne poniéndose colorada ante lo que insinuaba su hermano pequeño—. Acabamos de llegar y… ¡Y esta ciudad es enorme! ¿Acaso crees que nada más pisar tierra me iba a topar con alguien capaz de sacudirme por dentro? Las cosas no son así, Trys —. Dijo la dorniense de corrido, mientras que por su mente pasaban fugaces imágenes de la chica que casi fue atropellada hacía apenas unas horas.

—Ya, ya… Lo que tú digas. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que lo que necesitas es amor… —Trystane se quedó callado unos segundos y giró la cara para mirar fijamente a su hermana a los ojos—. Amor y… ¡mambo!

— ¡Trys! —exclamó Arianne con las mejillas ardiendo—. ¡Los chicos de tu edad solo piensan en una cosa!

—No seas mojigata, Ari. —Dijo Trystane esquivando un cojín que acababa de tirarle su hermana—. Vale, vale… ya me voy.

El chico entró de nuevo en la cocina, dejando a Arianne sola en la terraza. La risa de su hermano aún flotaba en el aire y la dorniense se dijo a sí misma que, después de todo, las cosas volvían de nuevo a su cauce.

«Quizás Trys tenga razón. No me vendría mal conocer a alguien. Hacer nuevas amistades y salir por ahí» —pensó la morena—. «Hace demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo por pura diversión. Ni siquiera me despedí de mis amigos en Dorne…» —La morena se sintió mal de pronto por haber desatendido tanto su relación con sus amigos de toda la vida, ellos estuvieron allí para ella y la muchacha los dejó de lado—. «No creo que quieran volver a hablar conmigo en la vida, soy una estúpida. Y ahora no tengo con quién compartir confidencias…» —pensó apenada—. «Bueno, está Trys, pero no es lo mismo. Él estará más ocupado con los estudios, Myrcella y los demás».

Entonces las imágenes de la joven castaña volvieron a sucederse en su cabeza. La delicada piel blanca de Margaery y su cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos al sol. Caminando con gracilidad, con la elegancia de una bailarina. Y luego pensó en lo capulla que había sido con ella, haciendo que se picara sin apenas conocerla. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero Margaery tenía algo que la incitaba a querer molestarla solo para ver sus reacciones. Es muy expresiva…

Arianne se estaba riendo sola, recordando lo graciosa que se veía Margaery al ofenderse, cuando se encontró a su hermano frente a ella.

—Eres muy rara, Ari. —Dijo el chico mirando a su hermana como si estuviera ida—. Vine a decirte que iremos de nuevo a la casa de los Baratheon en unas horas, nos han dicho de salir a conocer un poco Desembarco y cenar en algún sitio bonito.

—Vale. —Carraspeó— Gracias, Trys.

La chica siguió con la mirada a su hermano hasta que este hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión. Luego se levantó, estiró su cuerpo y se dirigió a la barandilla. Miró a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Soltó todo el aire segundos después.

—Margaery… —susurró para sí misma— Me pregunto si me dejarás ser tu amiga después de lo de esta mañana.

Dio un último vistazo a la que ahora era su ciudad y volvió al interior del piso para empezar a prepararse para esa noche.

* * *

 **Bueno, he tardado un poco [** **muchísimo]** **en subir este capítulo. Lo siento mucho. Espero que éste sea de vuestro agrado y la espera haya merecido la pena.**

 **Gracias a WidowSlayer por su review y corrección, ya he cambiado el apellido de tan ilustre familia :P (No sé cómo me pude confundir, en fin...)**

 **xxx**

 **HelloMrsGolightly**


End file.
